Field implements such as grain drills and other seed drills are generally used in multiple or ganged assemblies. In planting or field position, the implements are best arranged in side-by-side relation to each other, and in very close and almost touching relation to each other so that the field may be planted substantially uniformly.
Such implements often need to be transported from field to field, through gates, and along roadways. For this purpose, the implements are preferably arranged in tandem relation, one behind the other.
Apparatus for alternately arranging and towing such implements in planting position and transport position have been attempted previously with varying success. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,603 tows three implements side by side in planting position, but in transport position, the implements are not all one behind the other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,341 will tow multiple elongate implements to travel endways in transport, contrary to their normal mode of travel. Similar is U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,459. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,118 arranges the implements one behind the other in transport, but the implements are not side by side in planting position. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,996, the implements are arranged in side-by-side relation during planting and tandem relation during transport, but the hitch is required to pass over the top of one implement and may interfere with certain functions of the implement and is excessively complicated.